1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component actuation apparatus for controlling an operation of one or more bicycle components in response to operation of a user operating member.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are typically provided with one or more bicycle control devices that includes a user operating member that is manually operated to actuate one or more bicycle components. In the past, a shift operating wire connected the user operating member to the bicycle component so that manual operation of the user operating member actuated the bicycle component. More recently, bicycles have been equipped with electric bicycle components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. One example of a bicycle that is equipped with an electric bicycle component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,946, which is assigned to Shimano Inc. In this patent, the bicycle is provided with a pair of shifters (i.e., bicycle control devices with user operating members) to operate a pair of derailleurs (i.e., a gear changing device) based on the movement of a pair of levers of the shifters.